Guilty Pleasure
by Shari79
Summary: A One-Shot short with lemons.Damon and Elena share a steamy time together.Guilt or not to guilt...Would you? Please leave reviews! Thanks!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these charactors. I just really enjoy this show a lot and wish I could make my own changes...LOL!!**

**Hope you all enjoy!! Review please! :-)**

* * *

His fingers are like a hot desire against my chilled flesh. He knows exactly how to make my mind forget what it needs to remember. I shouldn't be here, I know better. I am only hurting the one person who ever loved me completely. This just feels too damn good to let go.

"Kiss me." He says, his voice raspy and lazy as he looks down at me.

I lean up toward him, knowing that every time our lips connect, he sucks a little more of my soul out of me.

As our lips touch, lightly at first, then with more fever than I have ever imagined, I know that the guilt, the hurt and the betrayal are all worth it.

"Elena…" He whispers against my opened mouth, "I need to taste you."

I sigh, knowing that him tasting me isn't just a kiss or even a lick of my skin, it's a bite, a bite of flesh that drips blood from my vein.

I look up at him, knowing that look in his eyes and tilt my neck to the side, giving him full access to my exposed throat.

"Mmmm…" He moans, placing his mouth against my neck, and resting his razor sharp teeth against it. With one swift move I feel the twinge of pain, but only for a split second, as he taste me, then seals the cut of flesh shut with his tongue.

"Damon…" I speak slowly, "Please, I want you now." And I do, I have longed for him since the last time we were together.

The devilish grin he gives me, lets me know that the time will come. I have to be patient. His fingers move up my hips and to my arms. I can feel the chill tingle all the way down my spine and back up again. He does this to me every time, he makes me wait.

I watch his face as his eyes scan over my clothed body, he's tired of the clothes I'm wearing. He rips at the bottom of my shirt, tugging it just enough for it to come over my head and find its way to the floor below me. His head lowers and I can feel his mouth against the strap of my bra, his teeth snap it out of place and it falls slowly from my body. He smiles against my skin and backs away from me.

"Lay down." He tells me, and I lean back against the bed. The same bed I have shared with his brother, Stefan. I close my eyes when the thought crosses my mind.

His fingers tug at the button on my jeans and within a flash, they are, along with my white lace panties on the floor at his feet.

"That's beautiful." He whispers, bringing his mouth down to my stomach and sucking in the scent of me. His tongue traces the outline of my entire body before he quickly undresses himself.

Standing naked before me, I remember exactly why I am here and why I want him so badly. He's beautiful, perfect and so desirable. I want all of him.

I reach toward him and he intertwines our fingers together. He leans down, letting his entire body cover me. I can feel the hardness of his desire pressing against me and I crave for him more.

"Please, Damon." I beg, releasing his hand and grabbing a handful of his dark hair in mine. His blue eyes are like spears, shooting through me right to my soul. Beautiful and dangerous.

He kisses my lips gently, then in one deep thrust, he enters me. Hard and painful, just like every time. I scream out, knowing that I need not be so loud. If Stefan were anywhere near, he would hear me and come find me. Find me wrapped in his brothers arms, his body pressed against mine, his desire sunk deep within me.

I close my eyes, but immediately open them, knowing I want to watch every expression Damon makes as he thrust himself in and out of me, enjoying every pulsating feeling he's receiving.

"Elena…" He groans, burying his head into my neck. "You feel so warm and amazing."

He says this every time. He knows how I feel, but somehow it's like the first time, every time. I moan out of pleasure and feel myself tighten around him, he feels me too. I let my body release and I bite his shoulder, wishing I could taste him the way he tastes me.

He looks at me smiling, pressing himself inside me harder, deeper. I can tell by the weakness in his eyes that he is almost there and within a second of my own thought, I can feel his hot desire spill inside me.

His body rests gently on top of mine and he breathes heavily. I hear him mumble something, but it's not audible to me. "Hmm?" I ask.

He leans up and looks at my face, "Nothing." He winks and within a blink of my eye he's gone. He has vanished just like all the times before.

I would love to lay with him, feel his arms around me as I slept, but he never stays. The guilt is too much for him afterwards, I think. I shrug it off and redress myself, knowing that soon I will replay this entire feeling all over again.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? Should I write another short story? Let me know! Thanks!! xoxo**


End file.
